


Daquele anoitecer, a loucura

by fadaravena



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Derogatory Language, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Madness, Unrequited Love, Yandere character, psychopath character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Em South Park, onde a cada dia há o inesperado; uma rejeição, o ódio acumulado, e o ciúme podem gerar uma tragédia capaz de romper com uma das mais antigas amizades.





	Daquele anoitecer, a loucura

 

> Do you kill your friends, if you can fulfill your wish?  
>  Can you die for someone?  
>  They are synonymous words  
>  _\- Dead END by Faylan_

 

À tarde de novembro em colorado, o sol ofuscado pelas nuvens trazia um tempo agradável. Os passos constantes e solitários caminhavam de volta para o lar. Sonolento, desanimado. Carregava a mochila nas costas, segurando na alça de tal maneira a quase derrubá-la no chão. Durante metade do percurso resmungava baixinho para si.

\- Maldito judeu, no que estava pensando? ‘Eu não vou permitir que faça isso, gordo.’ – imitou com cinismo e desdém. – judeu de merda. – Os passos foram ficando mais lentos até por fim pararem. Abriu a porta de casa indo direto para seu quarto. Jogando a mochila em qualquer canto atirou-se na cama agarrando o travesseiro com forte amargura.

\- Você me entende, não é? Clyde Frog... – a voz ressoou o nome com a brisa de outono.

 

* * *

 

Em meados turbulentos do ano letivo era comum para Kyle Broflovski trancar-se em seu quarto e passar um terço do dia lendo até despencar em cima dos livros. Também não surpreendia que duas vezes na semana seu melhor amigo o visitasse – com a desculpa de estudar junto – por preocupação a sua saúde. O que se passava era um desses casos, ambos se preparando para o terror que era álgebra.

O ruivo sentava-se no centro da escrivaninha localizada à esquerda da porta, ao seu lado estava o moreno centímetros de distância da tela do computador com o caderno de anotações aberto a sua frente.

\- Eu juro, cara. Esse negócio tá foda. – resmungou enquanto rabiscava algo qualquer sem relação alguma com a matéria.

\- Não é tão difícil. Se você prestasse atenção nas aulas, Stan... – respondeu não desviando a atenção do enunciado.

\- Claro, por que eu sou um super gênio abençoado com as melhores notas do décimo ano. – revirou os olhos cruzando os braços.

\- Não começa, cara. Olha – ajeitou-se na cadeira, agora mirando o amigo com uma seriedade típica que lembrava muito sua mãe. – Eu vou te explicar só mais essa vez, então vê se presta atenção, tá legal? - Ele acenou de leve com a cabeça.

Kyle aproximou mais as cadeiras debruçando-se sobre o caderno do amigo. Enquanto segurava firme a caneta seus lábios moviam-se rápidos e convictos. Com uma leveza sobre o papel, circulava expressões e fórmulas de extrema importância, alertando que ficasse atento a essas. Seus olhos esmeraldas densos e concentrados percorriam toda folha com extrema cautela. Vez ou outra emitiam um brilho encantador ao encontrarem algo interessante.

Stan suspirou baixinho, mal notara que apoiava o cotovelo na mesa com a cabeça pendida sobre ele. Fitava o ruivo, e uma expressão inquieta cobria-lhe a fronte.

Abaixo de seus olhos eram visíveis manchas escuras de quem se priva do sono. Seu rosto possuía algumas marcas de cansaço, a tez enrijecida forçando o corpo a permanecer aceso, algumas decaídas da mão que penava a escrever, poucas, mas o suficiente para preocuparem Stan.

\- Kyle, vai com calma, cara. - pôs de leve sua mão sobre a que segurava a caneta pedindo sua atenção. O amigo parou o que fazia fixando seu olhar no dele.

A cortina da janela balançou freneticamente com um anúncio de tempestade. Stan moveu o outro braço tocando com a palma o cálido rosto de Kyle, com os dedos acariciou a região abaixo dos olhos.

   - Quantas horas têm dormido esses dias? - falou em um quase sussurro, a voz carregada de ternura. Kyle sentiu um arrepio, como se um vento gélido percorresse todo o seu corpo, largou a caneta e segurou a mão de Stan.

\- O suficiente para acordar no dia seguinte. - respondeu abaixando ambas as mãos e apoiando-as em seus colos.

\- Kyle, você sabe que eu me preocupo. É sempre assim quando a época de provas se aproxima. Você é inteligente, não deveria exceder tanto os seus limites. Você pode acabar adoecendo! - exclamou exasperado, quase se levantando do lugar. Houve um instante de silêncio, uma atmosfera de expectativa envoltando o moreno. Por fim, Kyle deu um suspiro de derrota e consentiu em descansar algumas horas.

\- Somente se me prometer que vai estudar um pouco.

\- Pode deixar. - deu um pequeno sorriso de alivio e voltou-se à apostila de exercícios. Nesse intervalo o ruivo preparava-se para deitar, colocando um pijama de tecido mais grosso e enfiando-se em baixo das cobertas. Permaneceu um tempo olhando Stan resolver as fórmulas, até o cansaço acumulado o embalar em um pesado sono.

 

* * *

 

Era um desses dias raros em que acordava disposto para as aulas. Levantou bem cedo e acabou sendo o primeiro a chegar ao conhecido ponto de ônibus. A memória ainda fresca da discussão fervorosa do dia anterior causava um delicioso frio em sua barriga. Logo ele viria, logo viria e ao notá-lo se direcionaria a si, somente a si, ao relembrar todas as ofensas. Todo  _desafio_.

Não demorou muito para que Cartman avistasse o casaco laranja e a ushanka verde. Seu sorriso alargou-se e os olhos afinaram-se, dando-lhe quase um aspecto de raposa, não fossem as bochechas rechonchudas. Assim que o momento de euforia passou, pode perceber que não vinha sozinho. Estava acompanhado  _daquele hippie_. Cerrou os dentes, fechou os punhos com força até sentir o atrito do tecido das luvas.

O jogador às do time de hugby do colegial, Stan Marsh, era sempre visto ao lado do aluno exemplar. Os dois possuíam uma amizade de anos, poder-se-ia até falar em década. Não era estranho encontrá-los juntos nos corredores, durante intervalo de aulas, perto dos armários, após os treinos, no vestiário. Até mesmo sentavam-se lado a lado nas aulas.

Era um aspecto da amizade dos dois que não o agradava, e tão menos ter disso o conhecimento. Mas não tinha como passar despercebido por ele, afinal não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos do fascinante ruivo. Era como um magnetismo que sempre o levava ao judeu, não importava as circunstâncias; perseguia e era perseguido.

Os dois pararam no ponto sem desviar a atenção um do outro, conversavam animados sobre algum evento, que de certo presenciaram juntos.

\- Ei! Seus viadinhos, vão ficar namorando aí e me ignorar? - disse com indignação, quase se interpondo no meio dos dois.

\- Vê se não enche, Cartman. - foi interrompendo Kyle batendo de frente com o maior.

\- Bom dia, gordo, o que aconteceu para estar aqui tão cedo? - perguntou Stan casualmente. Mas foi logo ignorado pela brecha aproveitada por Kyle.

\- Ele não conseguiu dormir por não admitir estar errado. - respondeu sem desviar o olhar do rival.

\- Você é que não entende. É o destino, Kahl, o destino! - exclamou dramaticamente. Stan arqueou uma sobrancelha, depois deu um toque de leve no ombro do amigo para que se afastasse. O ruivo balançou a cabeça em afirmativo e juntou-se novamente a Stan. Era  _isso_ , concluiu.

Todo o tempo em que passou expressando o ardor que sentia pelo seu pequeno monstro, seu eterno inimigo, seu odiado nêmeses. Seu e somente  _seu_. Não seria por  _isso_ em vão.

\- Tudo bem não conseguir enxergar agora... Eu darei um jeito. - murmurou para dentro, para si mesmo, em uníssono com a chegada do transporte escolar.

 

* * *

 

Uma distração, indiretas, bilhetes passados quando o professor escrevia algo na lousa, olhares trocados em conversas silenciosas.

 

_“Meu coração palpita por você”_

_..._

_“Por você, Kyle”_

_......_

_“Kyle...”_

E ninguém, além de Stan, deveria saber disso. Ao passar imperceptível, porém; a reluzente chama esmeralda que consumia o interior de Cartman, esse saber já não era mais exclusivo.

Ele não frequentava mais as aulas somente por obrigação. Era uma natureza sua obsessiva que o prendia naquele edifício. Naquela peculiarmente pacata cidadela da montanha. Se não fosse por ela iria embora de lá na primeira oportunidade.

Disse para si no período da manhã que o faria enxergar, e passou a tarde inteira dividido entre estratagemas e contemplações. À exceção de uma única aula conjunta entre os quatro.

Outra vez não passou despercebido,  _nunca_  passara. Nada fugia de seu controle,  **nada** deveria. Mas lá estava o  _hippie_  a mirar sonhador seu melhor amigo. Era de uma repugnância que lhe embrulhava o estômago, um grotesco digno do romanesco. Mas tão breve  _isso_  teria um fim.

\- E como ia dizendo, Ésquilo escreveu várias peças do gênero trágico. Marsh, poderia citar algumas para a classe? – o professor dirigiu-se ao aluno com ares severos, de quem atiraria o giz se preciso fosse para despertá-lo do encantamento.

\- Senhor Marsh. – aumentou a voz com impaciência, e todos da classe, inclusive Kyle, viraram-se para ele. Com toda a atenção em si sobressaltou-se e virou em direção à lousa, corado.

\- E-Eu não escutei senhor Garrison, poderia...

\- Algumas das peças são “Orestéia” e “Agamenon”. – apressou-se Kyle, em uma tentativa de salvar o amigo. O professor aceitou a resposta voltando-se para a lousa sem mais nada dizer. No fundo da sala um riso abafado começava a surgir, seguido de um estridente.

\- O gayzinho do Stan não consegue tirar seus olhos do judeu. – constatou Cartman entre gargalhadas.

\- Cala a boca, gordo! – exclamou Kyle, voltando-se irritado para trás. E tão logo percebeu que Cartman não estava apenas debochando, teve a impressão de ter visto tristeza em seu semblante.

 

_Lembra-se daquele dia? Entre o anil da tarde, o azul intenso do lago, o escarlate pôr do sol acima de tão imaculada neve. Sentávamos em um pedaço de tronco espesso que formava um adorável banco para dois. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua, você deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. O vermelho sobre o verde, mimetizando as plácidas águas ao entardecer._

_Éramos um só. Em um tempo inexistente, num momento atemporal. Naquele canto idílico, do alto da pequena cidade das montanhas._

 

Cartman ficara quieto o restante da aula. Quando o sino de término do período tocou ele apressou-se em direção à carteira do ruivo, com cara fechada, sem dar explicações colocou um bilhete em cima de um dos cadernos. Kyle olhou perplexo por um breve instante, depois o guardou com pressa num dos bolsos do casaco.

Ao terminar de arrumar o material foi encontrar-se com Stan para voltarem juntos para casa.

 

 _J_ un ** _To_** _s._

 

Cartman seguiu pelo lado oposto, em sentido do Lago Stark.

 

* * *

 

   Ao chegar em casa, entrou em seu quarto, arrumou a mesa de estudos e iniciou a rotina conhecida. Passaram-se duas horas em história americana, quando resolveu que faria uma pequena pausa - lembrou da advertência de Stan e sorriu docemente. Pensou em ligar para ele, e logo se pôs a vasculhar os bolsos atrás do celular. Quando encontrou viu ao mesmo tempo cair um pedaço de papel, deixou-o para lá com puro desdém e discou o número do amigo.

\- O número discado encontra-se fora de serviço no momento. – informou a voz da operadora. Kyle não entendeu, o único lugar em South Park que acabava com o sinal era nas proximidades das montanhas. De repente sentiu um arrepio e voltou-se para o bilhete. Devia ser mais uma das conspirações de Cartman. Aproximou-se do objeto e abriu-o com cuidado. Lia-se em letras corridas e quase ilegíveis:

 

Ao meu caro Judeu,

Sei que se pergunta pelo motivo de estar escrevendo para você. É muito simples, eu disse que faria você entender o que sinto por você. Sei que meu [...] é recíproco, que pensa em mim, que lembra dos meus insultos. Minha atenção é toda sua, porque nós fomos destinados Kyle, e hoje à noite provarei.

Me encontre no Stark’s Pond.

Eric Cartman.

 

Amassou o papel com força, depois o atirou contra a parede mais próxima. Quanta bobagem, desnecessária, ridícula; o quê tramava? Sua cabeça rodopiou com pensamentos, indagações. Seu sangue começou a borbulhar, de súbito sentiu o quarto mais quente. Saiu às pressas deixando o centro da cidade. Quando deu por si estava no bosque que dava para o imenso lago.

 

* * *

 

Já havia anoitecido, o pouco que conseguia distinguir eram algumas formas graças à iluminação da lua. Caminhou com cautela, prestando atenção no percurso e nos troncos das árvores. Alguns sons fracos podiam ser distinguidos, o cantar de pássaros noturnos, o chiar de insetos, o coaxar de sapos. Formavam uma bizarra orquestra em desarmonia com as batidas de seu coração. Não tinha motivo para ficar apreensivo, não era a primeira vez que passava por algo assim. Não, era para Stan estar com ele. Tinha algo errado.

Tentou uma vez mais ligar para o amigo, e novamente caía na caixa postal. Quando foi tentar uma terceira vez percebeu que o sinal sumira. Devia estar perto, concluiu. Deu mais alguns passos e estava em frente ao lago. Ficou surpreso, não parecia ter ninguém. Escaneou a área toda, mas não achou nenhuma silhueta que lembrasse uma pessoa. Resolveu andar ao redor do lago até que reconheceu algo em um pedaço um pouco mais iluminado, correu até lá e foi quando deparou-se com o amigo deitado na neve. Ajoelhou-se perto dele. Parecia dormir.

\- Stan? - houve silêncio. Sacudiu o amigo, mas nada. Levantou receoso a pálpebra do olho direito, seu olhar estava sem foco. Pálido, frio, sem...

\- 'O quê está acontecendo?' - a voz de Cartman soou atrás de si. Não conseguiu ter reação. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, há algumas horas atrás estava rindo com Stan, brigando com o gordo. Aliás, por quê só ele estava de pé?

\- Eu também me pergunto: o quê está acontecendo? - não havia sinceridade no seu tom, apenas um escárnio ácido.

Kyle se levantou como se carregasse um enorme peso nas costas.

\- Seu... Bastardo! - soltando um grito estridente desferiu um soco contra o maior. Lágrimas acalentavam seu rosto, e podia-se escutar o som do pranto em sua alma. - O quê você fez? O quê você fez!? - seus lábios tremiam, caiu mais uma vez ao lado do amigo.

-  _Essa_  é a maior prova. - constatou Cartman com forte tristeza, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam esverdeados. Aproximou-se de Kyle, quem o mirava petrificado, agachou-se em sua frente, tomou-lhe a face com ambas as mãos, e sem deixar tempo para qualquer reação roubou-lhe um beijo. Lentamente afastou os rostos, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Não ia permitir que eu fizesse  _o quê?_ – Kyle escutou o seu último suspiro.

 

_\- Este aqui é cobre, este é estanho, e este é ferro. – apontava respectivamente para os quadrados Cu, Sn, Fe na tabela periódica. Estavam com treze anos. Alguns meses atrás Stan percebera o que o seu Super Melhor Amigo realmente significava para si. No começo ficou assustado com a descoberta, porém era tão certo e agradável... Decidira aproveitar os momentos de sua vida ao seu lado. Cada precioso deles._

_j_   ** _U_  ** ** _n_** ** _T_  ** _ ~~o~~ S_

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei quão nonsense soou o desenvolvimento da história. Eu imaginei o plot após escutar a segunda opening de mirai nikki, e logo pensei que daria para encaixar um one-sided kyman, dos mais sangrentos. Enfim, qualquer coisa, influências de overdose de Gasai Yuuno.


End file.
